Bond
by Hedonistic Opportunist
Summary: He was hers. Only hers.


**Bond**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

**A/N: **Written for springkink. All feedback appreciated.

...

Integra wasn't one for small-talk; in a world that was mostly dominated by men and which allowed no meaningless chit-chat, she had quickly learnt that the best way to get a message across was to be straightforward, brief and, most important of all, not dwell on the sentimental. And yet, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about this one particular issue. For years, it had haunted her mind until it had nearly grown into a mantra - something that deeply puzzled her and yet should have been absolutely clear.

Still, all of this didn't explain why she was musing over it at present in her office: night had already fallen, throwing its dark shawl over the unresisting world.

Perhaps, it was because she had too much time on her hands now, although it was only the calm before the storm. Sooner or later, trouble would come a-knocking on the door again, and the only thing she could do was wait.

It didn't really matter.

The only thing that was of any importance was that, those aforementioned factors combined, contributed Integra to, after having pondered over it for so long, to finally bring the matter out into the open.

"I sometimes wonder, Alucard," she mused, watching him stand in the shadows, "why you seem so happy to serve me."

"And I wonder what the meaning of that question is, Master," Alucard stated, voice not betraying anything but amusement and genuine curiosity.

Integra knew she was playing with fire, but she was not afraid of the consequences - after all, despite everything, she knew that Alucard would never betray her trust. She also knew what he was - yes, Integra knew quite well and yet, she was also aware of the fact that this age-old creature had notions of loyalty that went beyond most humans'.

Still, she wanted to know why.

"I'm just thinking that a vampire with such a remarkable history such as yours would rather be his own master and not be kept on a leash by a mere human-being."

Alucard smiled and then shook his head. "You aren't a mere human-being, my Master."

He wanted to tell Integra that she was the most deserving person he could ever have served, someone who demanded respect and whom Alucard was willing to submit himself to - flesh, blood and yes, indeed, soul.

He was hers. Only hers.

"I'm not?" Integra repeated, a bit puzzled because she was fairly certain that she didn't differ substantially from other humans.

"No, it's an honour and a great pleasure to serve you - the greatest honour that could have ever been bestowed upon me."

He moved out of the shadows, walking over to where Integra was sitting and - with the grace of a butler - bowed before her, so humbly and submissively that it was nearly pathetic. And yet, to a degree, rather awe-inspiring.

_He's so valiant_, Integra mused and, if she had been of a more romantic disposition, would have likened his behaviour to that of a knight's playing compliments to the lady of his heart. But Integra did not because she did not believe in knights, fairy tales or anything else of that sort. So, the only thing she felt was a vague sense of entertainment; sometimes, Alucard was so full of dramatics and self-imposed flair that she really couldn't help grinning slightly.

"You are an obscure being, Alucard. Very obscure - you nearly sound as if you'd do anything for me."

Which was actually true: Alucard already did everything for her - killing his own kind in her name in order to establish peace and order.

"Perhaps, but I rather like my current position - I'd like," here Alucard's tone grew deeper, more serious,"you to use me in any way you'd like to."

And that was why playing this game was dangerous - because, far from being naive, Integra knew that - underneath the master and servant façade - there was something between them that ran much deeper: a bond that both of them felt keenly and, despite the fact that it remained unspoken of, neither of them ever quite denied that it was there. Alucard because he felt no need to do so and Integra because running away had always struck her as ignoble.

"And if I asked you to be my dog, a thing I use as a whipping device to vent my frustrations out on? Would you still remain true to me?"

Alucard merely nodded, and then flashed a disturbingly suggestive grin towards her, his teeth flashing white in the moonlight. "I'd happily bow before you and be lashed out by you most readily. The very thought of it, in fact, makes my blood boil and my body tremble wildly with excitement."

She should have reprimanded him for turning this into something that sounded obscenely erotic. Then again, Integra couldn't deny that her thoughts had taken a similar turn, but this wasn't what she wanted. Nor what she needed to hear.

"But why, Alucard? _Why_?"

Alucard, not raising from his kneeling position, took Integra's gloved hand and placed a kiss on it. "Because I admire and cherish you deeply, my most beloved Master. So much that, even if it were to humiliate me, I'd still do it, for it would still mean remaining at your side. And I know that nothing could ever tear me away from wanting to stay where I am."

Integra, heartbeat a little quicker than usual and yet utterly composed, smiled down at Alucard. "That's what I wanted to hear - and I'm glad you think so because there's no way I'll ever allow you to leave, Alucard. You're mine until the day I die - and even after that. But please, don't speak or act like a whipping boy."

--


End file.
